


Shopping

by Servena



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cafetería, F/M, Multi, Post Season 1, Pre-OT3, School, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Do you want to go shopping with me?”





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

„Do you want to go shopping with me?” Nancy asked as she joined them at their usual table in the school cafeteria.

“What for?” Steve asked. He eyed her tray until she sighed and handed him the vanilla pudding. Her exasperation was mostly for show, she thought what the cafeteria staff called dessert was “disgusting”, but Steve loved it, so she always took one.

Nancy herself tried a fork full of the mashed potatoes, pulled a face at the amount of salt and then turned towards her salad. Between bites of tomatoes and cucumbers she continued: “I really need some new clothes, I cleared out my wardrobe yesterday and now I have nothing to wear. I used to go with Barb, but…you know. So, do you want to go with me?”

“Why don’t you go with your Mom?” Jonathan asked. He hadn’t bought anything and had instead brought some bread with cheese from home. Small wins, Nancy thought, at least he was eating with them nowadays instead of just disappearing to god-knows-where.

However, she groaned at his question. “The last time I went with my Mom, she made me buy this really horrible pink dress with lace. With lace! It looked like grandma’s curtains and made me even paler than I usually am. It’s at the very back of my closet, I haven’t worn it once.”

Steve laughed. “I’ve never seen you in pink, now that you mention it.”

She just shook her head. “Trust me, it’s really not my color.”

“Well, then I guess I have to come with you to save you from another shopping disaster. Besides”, he added, looking smug, “I can make sure my girlfriend is hot.”

She kicked his shin lightly under the table. “Your girlfriend is always hot, okay?” Then she turned to Jonathan. “So what about you, are you coming?”

He seemed confused at her even asking. “I don’t really know anything about fashion.”

“Clearly”, Steve said, which earned him a second kick to the shin. He winced.

“Clearly”, she threw a pointed look at Steve, “I need a second opinion.”

He hesitated a bit, but then he smiled shyly. “Yeah, okay. I mean, if it’s okay.” He looked at Steve. Inwardly, Nancy sighed. He still hadn’t quite gotten it, but maybe he would, with a bit more time.

Steve just grinned. “Yeah, why not? The more, the merrier. Besides, you can help me to get her to pick something hot!”

The third kick to his shin didn’t even manage to wipe the grin off his face.


End file.
